


A motto for the heroes

by Zekroudon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pokemon References, Silly, motto, they use copycat on Team Rocket, they're making fun of villain speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekroudon/pseuds/Zekroudon
Summary: Mr. Ramier is akumatized into Mr. Pigeon for the fiftieth time. Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to do something special for the occasion (and make fun of Hawkmoth).
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	A motto for the heroes

Hawkmoth decided that today was a good day to send an akuma. Sunny day, a little cloudy, warm breeze, but not too hot. A perfect day to hang out with friends. His father had even allowed him to see his friends after his photoshoot. From all the people of Paris, their arch-nemesis had to reakumatize Mr. Ramier into Mr. Pigeon for the fiftieth time. Adrien counted. He was playing Pokémon between two sets when he was notified of the akuma alert.

After discreetly escaping his photoshoot, and Plagg swallowed another piece of camembert while he took his allergy medicine, he calls his transformation and joins Ladybug on a nearby rooftop. She looks as bored as he is. As usual, they’ll get his whistle, destroy it and call a lucky charm to cast the cure. Their best time yet was two minutes and a half. Maybe they could spice things up this time for a change.

"How many times will we have to face Mr. Pigeon _fur_ Hawkmoth to understand it’s useless. It’s like bad guys in an anime that try to win each episode with always the same result, Chat Noir groans.

\- Urgh, I know, it’s not like we’re having a blast doing this, his partner adds. Well, at least it will be an easy fight…

\- Yeah, they’ll be blasting off in no time…"

An idea popped into the boy’s head. Villains always have some kind of speech or intro, like Team Rocket.

"You know, since it’s the fiftieth time he’s akumatized, we could do something special.

\- We could, though nothing dangerous or stupid.

\- I _pawmise_! Have you ever watched the Pokémon anime?

\- Kitty, everyone our age watched Pokémon at one point or another, of course, I’ve watched it.

\- So, you know Team Rocket’s motto? We could imitate it and have a special intro to mock Hawkmoth, what do you say? We'd use _copycat_ on them...

\- And you’ll be Meowth?

\- _Meowch_ , Milady! This cat is more than a sim _paw_ le talking feline!

\- I know, he’s the best partner I could have asked _fur_. So, I take Jessie and you James?

\- Yes, I just have to get ready!

After picking a rose from a nearby florist, which has Ladybug groaning at her partner’s dedication, he’s ready.

The room where Mr. Pigeon stood turned pitch black when all windows were closed and the lights turned off. A single spotlight turned on, illuminating the heroes of Paris standing side by side. Chat Noir held the rose with his teeth. Alya, the Laddyblogger, was filming in the corner since the heroes said she wouldn’t want to miss this. It was she who closed the lights and directed the spotlight on her idols. They strike a pose and started the show.

" Prepare for trouble, Ladybug started.

\- And make it double, followed her partner.

\- To protect the world from devastation!

\- To save Paris with our determination!

\- To make love reign and put evil back at its place!

\- To extend my staff to Hawkmoth’s face!

\- Ladybug!

\- Chat Noir!

\- Akumas blasts off at the speed of light!

\- Surrender _meow_ , or _prepurr_ to fight!

\- Yeah, that’s right, shouted Alya to finish the motto she heard so many times in her childhood."

The heroes hit different poses every verse and the akuma was flabbergasted, so was the villain watching through his eyes. They had out staged him.

No one knew that Gabriel practiced mottos and villain entrances for weeks after the event. No one would be better at it than him, his honor was at stake! He ordered Nathalie to do some research and prepare some speeches for Mayura. No way that the villains would go down without a fight. With his skill and intelligence, he’ll _rap_ this up at the speed of light and the heroes will bow to him and surrender their miraculouses once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and I wrote the verses to the motto, though I wrote a small crack oneshot out of it. There's also a small reference to Hawkmoth's rap that I have yet to watch.


End file.
